RC-2 Cardiovascular deconditioning, chronic inflammation, and endocrine-metabolic dysfunction are inherent to the pathophysiology of the physical impairments in older persons hindered by disabling chronic diseases of aging. Sarcopenia, poor fitness, inflammation, metabolic syndrome, and acute events related to disability, such as stroke and hip fracture, occur with advancing age and may worsen mobility and increase risk for cardiovascular disease (CVD) and metabolic abnormalities. The central hypothesis of RC-2 is that exercisefocused rehabilitation including aerobic and resistive training can improve multiple physiological systems in older, mobility limited individuals leading to improved functional performance, reduced cardiometabolic risk, and prevention of functional decline. This core focuses on the following specific aims: 1) To provide study support, mentor and train OAIC scholars, junior faculty and OAIC researchers in the performance of applied exercise physiology and tissue mechanisms research relevant to exercise-based restoration of function and prevention of functional declines in older people with chronic disabling diseases; 2) To facilitate the conduct of musculoskeletal and tissue mechanistic exercise rehabilitation and preventive medical research in aging and disability across the UM-OAIC pilot projects, RCDC Scholars' research and external NIH and VA funded research. We have combined two cores from our prior Pepper Centers into one more comprehensive core in this application that integrates bench and clinical research at the whole body and tissue level. RC-2 leadership and investigators represent a multidisciplinary team of basic scientists with clinical geriatricians who have worked together for 15 years. This core works synergistically with the other cores and research working groups to contribute to our fundamental understanding of the mechanisms by which exercise rehabilitation restores function, reduces metabolic risk and prevents functional decline in disabled individuals, as well as the mechanisms by which exercise rehabilitation enhances physical function and tissue metabolism.